Night With The Demons
by AnVi.1995
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian make a contract with a poor frustrated writer, but it gets complicated when our favorite butler begin to feel something for her. What will Ciel do about it?


**Night With The Demons.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Before you start judging me for everything, I should introduce myself.

Hi! My name is Katherine Jones, I'm 25 years old, single (my boyfriend left me for my best friend), animal lover, I love art, literature and writing. I love writing so much that I decided to become a writer, yes, a writer. My dream was so strong that, just as soon as I graduated as a psychologist, I started writing.

But, the bad part is that I didn't realize that maybe, just maybe, my stories don't were for everyone. I went to many publishing houses and in every single one of them they said the same _'your stories are too predictable and lack originality'._ I spent a year looking for one editorial, but it was useless. With the pass of time and all the debts I had, I decided to start working in my area, I opened a small consulting room but I didn't let that stop me, so I continued writing waiting that someday someone liked my stories… but still.

Then, in a moment of desperation I summoned two demons, yes, two demons and before you stop reading, I can swear that I am not crazy. Everything happened a Friday evening, I had just arrived home, exhausted. I opened the mahogany door to my apartment, the hallway was narrow and it looked dark and lugubrious, I turned on the light and a little ball of fluff ran to greet me, it was my cat fluffy… and before you start making jokes about me being single with cats, I have to say that it is true, I'm single and I have a cat.

I warmed up a piece of pizza in the microwaves and ate eagerly while fluffy ate from his bowl shaped like a fish. I loved that ball of fluff so much, I had adopted him with my ex, I thought it would be nice to raise a kitty before having children. Yes, I was so in love with that idiot that I dreamed forming a family with him and even know I couldn't hate him; I know it is kind of stupid but he was my first time in everything and was my only love, after 7 years together he screwed it up. And yes, I know I am a psychologist but even if we know and study the human mind it doesn't mean I can't feel for all that.

I turned on my laptop to write something, but after a while… nothing. I my mind was a white page, I couldn't think, I was blocked, thinking about what I had been said before, that I didn't know how to do it, I had promised to myself that if I couldn't find any inspiration I would give up on this dream. In that moment of insecurity and torment was when I spilled the dammed words.

" _I would give anything to be a famous writer!"_

I said to the air while I closed my eyes and the frustration filled me. I felt like I had born to do this, but it seemed that life and destiny had other plans, I felt worse when I realized that only my cat was with me, he was staring at me with his big an yellowish eyes, he moved his ears as he snuggled in my old armchair.

I let out the breath I was holding, and curiously enough it came out in a puff of white air, it was freezing, actually the entire room had turned cold in a moment. I went to the living room to check on the AC but it was off; I hugged myself when I felt the temperature drop even more, I had goosebumps and I was scared by the shadows in my small living room, they turned bigger and bigger. I wasn't lying, those shadows covered the whole room and I suddenly I was plunged into total darkness. In that very moment, after so many years of being agnostic I really wanted to believe in the existence of a god, I wanted to be a hundred percent sure that there was a god up there, because this terrified me and it didn't end.

I closed my eyes telling myself that everything was just a dream, but when I opened them I found a hail of black feathers falling to the ground, when they touched the ground they simply disappeared. I didn't know where I was, it was like being in another dimension, I couldn't see or hear neither my cat nor the furnishers, and it was really strange and terrifying.

Laughing broke the silence, and there were they in a corner, with their inhuman eyes glowing, looking at me with a flash of satisfaction and maybe mockery. I thought I had died, I thought _"Maybe this is how death looks like?" "Maybe death was those four eyes that looked at me expectantly?"_ One of them cached my attention, his voice was deep and his eyes were burning.

"Look young master" He said to the lower eyes "somebody summoned us" I didn't understand all that "Perhaps, I had really summoned them?"

"Really" The small one, a kid, said "we haven't had a job in a while"

"What are you talking about?" I had to ask, I was scared "what do you want from me?"

"You have summoned tow demons" The deep voice said while the other laughed "tell us, what is your wish?"

"My wish?" Then I just couldn't think anymore, I answered mechanically "My wish is to be a famous writer"

The rejection of every single editorial I went, hurt me, I really hated that. It had always been my dream but it seemed that nobody wanted it fulfilled.

"Then, is that your wish?" The other voice started "We can help you to obtain that thing you want the most"

"I understand" I whispered. I was out of it, I didn't care so much for my life anymore.

"Are you aware that there is no turning back?" the deep voice asked "Are you aware that you are changing light for darkness?"

"It doesn't matter" words came out without my permission, I felt that finally I could obtain what I wanted "I don't care; I want to accomplish my goal, so I accept the contract"

I started crying without noticing it, I thought my end was close, all my life without doing something that could be remembered and now I had died, maybe these were the hallucinations of a mind in the moment of leaving to the other world or maybe it was something more evil. I only know that those creatures smiled, showing their fangs and then everything was in silence. The feathers stopped falling, there was nothing; until there was a sudden a blast of air, the feathers were blown away, now white and that was when I could see those two silhouettes; one was taller than the other, with their eyes glowing evilly and smiling mischievously. After that I only remember intense pain, then nothing.

* * *

I woke up with the first rays of sun, I felt tired and with my body numb, I didn't remember anything of last night, just a weird dream, but I didn't think too much in that because fluffy arrived and snuggled with me, I wanted to sleep all day long. It seemed like a nice Saturday morning, with the sun light shining through the curtains and the rich smell of bacon and eggs; it was going to be a good… I opened my eyes like plates when I noticed the smell of food in my house. I stood up and opened my bedroom door; nobody had keys to my apartment except my mom, and she was travelling.

When I got into the kitchen I saw him, it was a tall man, thin, with black clothes and hair… and he was using my kitchen. I thought about being fast and call the police but…

"I see you have wake up" The man turned around and his curious carmine eyes looked at my own hazelnut eyes. He looked to be around my age and smiled kindly to me "Did you sleep well?"

It was so weird, I didn't know that man. He was a complete stranger, how had he entered? The windows and door were well locked, it was impossible.

"How did you get in?" I asked, scared "I'm going to call the police" The man laughed like it was the funniest thing he had heard in his life.

"It is not necessary that you do that"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stronger than before.

"Well, I think it would be perfectly normal for me to be here, since you summoned us last night" His words caused a shiver to pass through the back of my neck, everything I dreamed, really happened?

"Sebastian, I am going to take a bath" A voice just behind me said, instinctively I turned around and saw a boy of about 12 or 13, who was walking to the bathroom.

"Wait!" I shouted and he stopped, looking mad at me.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"How did you get in?

"Well, you summoned us" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then entered to the bathroom.

Crap, crap and more crap. Everything was out of control, two strangers in my house; I was getting more and more nervous. I started laughing nervously, sweating cold and pale; this could not be happening, there must be a mistake.

"Do you want to eat?" the carmine eyed man asked, with a polite smile.

"What are you?" I asked "what happened last night?"

"First of all, we are demons" I felt like I couldn't get enough air "You signed a contract to accomplish your dream"

"Oh! I get it!" I didn't know if I should run, but if I did I didn't know where to. Everything was spinning, my legs were trembling and then… nothing.

* * *

"What did you say for this to happen?" The voice sounded mad and far away.

"Just the true, Young Master" the other voice commented "I didn't know she would take it so badly"

I opened my eyes slowly; the two characters of a little while ago were on each side of the couch, where I was on.

"It seems she woke up" The kid said to the man, the small one looked at me annoyed and the other one amused, with a big mocking smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I straighten up on the couch, I felt better already… luckily I didn't have a heart attack.

"It can't be true" the kid touched his temple and sighed "Are you going to keep repeating that? We are demons, last night you summoned us"

I didn't want to believe it; I covered my head with my hands "what the fuck had I done? This all had to be a nightmare, I wanted to wake up but it all seemed real enough.

"I am the earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive and he" pointing to the man "is my butler, Sebastian"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss" The man said bowing to me.

I know what you are thinking and no, I didn't believe it. My logical part was trying to find some sense in all the matter, so I assumed that everything was a really bad joke, it just couldn't be true; even if I'm agnostic and I believe in all the possibilities, this just couldn't be real. I told them what I thought, that all that was a bad prank, that one of my friend had hire them and even if there weren't any sign of forced entry I stood firm.

I even asked them to prove that what they said was true and… you don't know how much regret I felt afterward, many nights unable to sleep while thinking about that moment.

"Young Master…" The one called Sebastian looked at the kid whose in turn nodded, the exchanged knowing glances and y then the man looked at me "Very well, if the young master wishes it, then I shall do it"

He got closer to me, he leaned and took off his black leather glove from his left hand, I haven't even noticed he had gloves, I saw his fingernails, just by that I was terrified. His skin, pale as the rest of his body, looked even paler with those black nails he had, and if you think that was the worst of it, it wasn't. On his hand there was a pentagram with symbols and letters in other languages; the mark glowed with a diabolic gleam and the eyes of both of my companions changed of color. The same color of last night, a dark pinkish and glowing color, they could make you feel small and scared.

Pain, a monstrous pain hit me just under my right ear, it burned and I couldn't avoid groaning. The small one gave me a mirror, one I had no idea where it had come from and there it was; the same figure that the butler in black had in his hand. I stared and they stared at me, two pairs of eyes against one.

"Do you believe in us now?" The one called Ciel said cockily.

"It can't be true" I whispered with surprise. But it was true and that was the first of many surprises that I would have with those creatures; it was a place with no exit and they could end being my damnation.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I already uploaded and I'm still updating this story in my mother tongue (Spanish) by the name "Diabólicas Inspiraciones", I just recently decided to try my luck in English. I hope you like it and please, leave me some comments to know for sure if my story is well welcomed.**


End file.
